Hero in the Shadows
なないで さん！！ これが の |Rōmaji title = Shinanaide Tōsan!! Kore ga Gohan no Sokojikara |Literal title = Don't Die, Father!! This is Gohan's Hidden Strength |Series = DBZ |Number = 33 |Edited = Stop Vegeta Now! |Saga = Vegeta Saga |Airdate = January 24, 1990 |English Airdate = August 9, 2005 |Manga = The Last Heartbeat *Least Resistance *One More... the Sphere! |Previous = Spirit Bomb Away! |Next = Krillin's Offensive }} なないで さん！！ これが の |Shinanaide Tōsan!! Kore ga Gohan no Sokojikara|lit. "Don't Die, Father!! This is Gohan's Hidden Strength"}} is the thirty-third episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 24, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 9, 2005. Summary Yajirobe watches as Vegeta slowly crushes Goku in his hands. He is convinced that not helping Goku is the right thing to do, as there is little he can do. Gohan and Krillin arrive at the scene. Krillin recognizes Vegeta's Great Ape form, and rushes to the ground with Gohan. There, they stumble upon Yajirobe's hiding spot. After Yajirobe fills them in, Krillin puts together a plan to cut off Vegeta's tail, returning him to normal. As Yajirobe flees the scene, Gohan gets Vegeta's attention long enough for Krillin to form a Destructo Disc and launch it from behind. Vegeta is expecting this attack, however, and manages to avoid it. All seems lost until Yajirobe catches Vegeta off guard and slices his tail off with his sword, which returns him to his original form. After reverting, an angry Vegeta starts to attack Gohan as Yajirobe once again goes into hiding. Krillin leaps to assist Gohan, but one swift kick from Vegeta takes him out of the fight. Vegeta then headbutts Gohan, drawing blood. At Kame House, everyone is losing hope. Chi-Chi seems to have lost her senses, when all of a sudden, she encourages Gohan to fight. She leaps onto her feet and cheers on Gohan to beat Vegeta, roughing up Oolong a bit in the process. Vegeta tosses Gohan like a rag doll next to his defeated father. Wounded and frightened of Vegeta, Gohan is about to give up, until he receives an encouraging lecture from Goku about how Piccolo believed in him and ultimately laid down his life for him. Vegeta mercilessly attacks Goku again, and it is more than Gohan can take. Gohan gathers his energy and continues his battle with Vegeta. They fight one on one, and this time Gohan is able to hold his own. As Gohan and Vegeta fight, Goku calls Krillin, who limps over to him. Goku passes on the energy remaining from the Spirit Bomb to Krillin, who manages to form it into a ball. Goku warns him that he must hit Vegeta at all costs as it is his last bit of energy, thereby making the Spirit Bomb their last hope of defeating Vegeta once and for all. Major Events *Yajirobe slices off Vegeta's tail which transforms him back into his normal appearance. *Goku gives Krillin the remaining half of the Spirit Bomb. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) *Krillin and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) *Gohan and Krillin vs. Vegeta *Gohan vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Gizard Wasteland *Kame House Objects *Tail *Battle Armor *Hovercar *Yajirobe's katana *Crystal Ball Transformations *Great Ape Differences from the manga *In the anime, Yajirobe leaves the battlefield using his Hovercar after realising that Vegeta is unbeatable, after plucking up some courage he returns to slice off Vegeta's tail. In the manga he never leaves at all. *Chi-Chi at Kame House cheering on Gohan to beat Vegeta is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 33 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 33 (BDZ) pt-br:Não morra pai!! O poder oculto de Gohan fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 033 pl:Dragon Ball Z 033 Ojcze, nie umieraj!! Wewnętrzna siła Gohana Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z